jen and her plush toy
by crazed zombie
Summary: gender bender and crossover bens a girl everyone else is the same sex as in the show jen clever huh anywho jens in love with nightcrawler from xmen evolution fembenXnighcrawler and gwevin kevin has taken on the older brother roll for jen whos lovelife do
1. plush toy teleporter

ladies and gentlemen welcome this is my new story taking the advice of some of my critiques i wil be doing y best whi the grammar and punctuation on this story nd i appologize for my prviously unclear work on to the story ow yeah its not only a crossover t just hapens o be a gender bender thats right female ben male kevin and female gwen got it everybody good timmy put your hand down now or youll lose it ok now that i educated everybody timmy!! thats it kills timmy main couple jen/ben with nightcrawler secondary couple gwen kevin xmen evoulution wit ben 10 alien force burn baby burn

--

So why are we going to this again jen inquired will staring out the window.

well we heard about so weird stuff going on around here and this place seems to be the focal point kevin said exasperated.

seriously jen we told you a hundred times gwen said will sliding her hand on top of the stick shift onto kevins hand.

its jsut a school for nerds and rich kids besides i dont need to know why just oint me at the aliens and ill make them beg for mercy jen said sticking out her thins arms and mock flexing.

kevins eyes sparked wildly and said jen you will never get a boyfrined if you keep being such a tom boy.

kevin!! gwen glared angerly at him

jens proud smile faded from her face and said yeah like i want some stupid guy sucking on my neck like you do with gwen.

jen!! gwen sunk into her seat and thought _why am i getting draged into this_

kevin seeing he went to far said well alot of guys go for tomboys if there pretty as long as they shave there is no man likes a hairy chick tomboy or not.

jenstarted laughing uncontrollably as gwen scolded kevin _well he was trying to make up for it even though thats was a totaly inappropriate thing to say gwen thought_

and at least i can get a kiss unlike you whos had how many ow right zero kevin said

jen smiled a big gooy grin ow i have been kissed and by the way you didnt get gwens first kiss ether

jen said

what are you talking about kevin asked clearly unaware of what was about to happen

jen no no you promised gwens face flushed furously as she looked at jen

ow come on he wont think anyless of you for it he will probably likeyou more. jen stated gigglying hysterucally

ok someone gonna let me in on the joke right now or no more free rides in my car kevin said angry at being left in the dark

well me and gwen were alone one night when we were 12 and we started talking about boys and we were worried we wouldnt be good kissers so we made out with eachother to find out jen stated the car swerved and finally kevin got it back in astraight line

what kevin screamed with his face turning red as a beat

well we were just gwen fummbled for words and was interupted by kevin

that is the hottest freaking thing ever kevin stated getting a minor nosebleed

jen roled around in the back seat laughing and cackleing ow ow my ribs

gwen glared angerly at jen and then at kevin

hey whats the look for iam just saying kevin said

jen thats it thefirst thing iam telling you boyfriend whenever you et him is how you wear boxers gwen said with malice in her voice

kevin smirked at gwen and said so your trying to make him like your cousin more then

gwen looked counfused dont tell me thats hot to what the hell is wrong with men gwen said tryi to think of some way to get her cousin back for this

kevn smirked when the times comes ill help you with your revenge ok as long as you dont stay mad at me ok kevin said faking a pout

hey you guys your cant ruin my first boyfriend jen screamed desperatly your supposed to be my big brother arent you jen pouted and looked as innocent as possible

gwen smiled as she saw kevin look like he was breaking down from his evil smirk _it kind of funny to watch how someone besides me can have so much control over him i suppose i shouldn be surprised considering it been that way ever since the train incedent. kevin had decided to come with them after he got mutated. i am gald hes normal looking again. what she mentally scolded herself hwo can i be so shallow i liked him when he was a monster though getting caught was scary especially since it made grand pa max nearly have a heart attack._

hey were her kevin said pulling over and getting out the girl quickly followed and bailed out.

so whats the low down i big brother jen asked as kevin coverd up his precious car.

well little sister i heard this place has been a the sight of many alien sightings and mysterous happenings there covering saying its a school for the gifted but they set up alot of covers kevin said.

_i think its strange he hounds her aout being able to get a date when he himself was her biggest problem kevin had beat the crap out of cash when he made a dirty joke about her e put him in the hospital witha broken, jaw, nose and right hand. everybody in town new never to mess with kevins girls gwen thought as she sighed_

so you think its another dnalien hideout kevin thats a good place i guess who would refuse a free education at a outstanding institue people would ship there kids here without a second thought. those tricky bastards jen said with an excited look in her eyes.

well ow do we get in this outstanding institute ey kevin since you found this place i assume you got an entry plan already. gwen said as a huge robot came crashing from the sky

well i had a more sublty plain we got to trash that thing before it hurts anyone kevin said absorbing the front fence then ripping it down and throwing it into the woods.

i think this is a job for humgasaur jen said as she slammed down on the watch and ran after kevin growing to 39ft

kevin slammed his fist into the robots shin instantly breaking it reavealing its sercuitry the robot quickly smacked kevin before he could grab any wires. kevin landed on the ground with a great amount of force leaveing a crater. jen grabed the robot and piledrived it into the ground then saw the weak point kevin had mad she ore the rest of the cover away before grabbing the sercutry and tearing out a massive amount of wireing.

ow yeah jen said throwing up her arms in victory

ja watch out giant dinosaur girl came a german voice as a bamf was heard

jen turned her head quckly and saw another one of the robots was crawling out of the crater the original one had come from and then she saw a strange blue creature kicking the robot hit it in the eye with a chair the robot stagered back and the creature was gone with another bamf then kevin charged and lept at the robot smashing its face in and disablieing it

jen changed back into herself and said hey blue teleporting guy were did ya go

ja dino lady iam behind ju and my names kurt said kurt

jen turned around to see a shirtless blue guy with ointy ears and a spaded tail she walked up to him _wow hes cute and he has an adorable accent i wonder. _she walked up to him and reached up and grabbed his ears and stroked them he purred lightly_. hes purring wow hes like a big plush toy his fur feels like like velvet_

--

kurts pov

--

_who is this big dinolady _she changed before his eyes into a beatiful brunette goddess in camo cargo pants and a green button up shirt with a large 10 on the back_ wow she has a nice ass kurt thought._ he heard her call for him ja dino ladt iam behind ju and my names kurt he said _its a shame for her to turn around he thought_ as she turned around _ok mabye not wow her fronts as good as the back ow iam gonna have to pray alot for these thoughts he thought _as he eyed her nicely sized breast. she walking toward him _whats she doing ow dat feels good she not afraid of me_ kurt thought shocked that he saw no fear in her eyes and he begain to purr from her stroking of his ears

wooo glad i got that out of my sestem she said pulling her hands back iam jen kurt nice to meet you.

kurt was jerked from his bliss, ja nice to meet ju arent ju afraid of me asked kurt.

why should i be afraid of the guy who saved me from a giant robot jen said smiling her goofy smile

jen came a nagging voice from a girl you cant just walk up to people and feel there ears you its not right said the strange red head. she turned her attention to him and said hello iam gwen.

and iam kevin levin thanks for saving my little sis buddy said kevin

jur welcome mein freuind why are ju guys here said kurt smileing goofily _i dont want to be on this guys bad side kurt thought_

hey elf what you doing out there logan bellowed in his gruff manner

ja just defending de mansion like i always do except this time i actually had some help kurt said sarcasticly

--

prof xs pov

--

shes not afraid of the elf ey prof said logan

well shes seen much stranger things from the memorys i saw from that young man said prof x

well like whats stranger than the elf said logan

there here looking for somthin i beleve we will have to assit them with call them in will you loan said prof x

logan grunted in response

--

oooo intrigue and they meet eachother and i know i made jen a little ditsy like she was when ben was 10 but i made it that way cuase older ben was such a stick in the mud even though hes still awesome and i came up with the idea cause i was watching movies with a friend and she pulled out the x-men evolution movie and we watched every episode it was awesome why did it have to go off the air damn it ow well and i got the female idea from go there now i wait first read the next chapter then go you hear me go go but read frst ok well iam rambling so until next time iam crazed zombie and this has been a zombiefication production roll the credits


	2. kurts growing feelings

welcome to the second chapter of this strange love tail ow ho ho a pun there causekurt has a tail screw you guys i thought it was funny.anyway to the story and this was brought to you by insanity it taste good on toast its freeing its a cure for cancer and its absolutely free

--

jens pov

--

wow so this place trains gifted people to control there powers jen said in shock

i guess the furry guy is the strange creature everyone been seeing said kevin poining at him

prof x nodded in the affiritvie and said yes and from what ive seen you know of a great threat to all of man kind

after an hours of explanation of all that happend and how they came to be there.

dr mcoy looked incredible intersted it all makes inse now the rapid mustaion where really alien dna dormant in the human dna this is incredible an explanation to everything.

kevin smirked ywah and no one will ever belve you dr mccoy said kevin.

jen smiled so your gonna help use with the dnaaliens.

yes the x-men where formaded to protect humanity from all threats said prof x

they started down the hall following kurt to there rooms

hey we need a cool name to jen said

what are you talking about jen you and gwen are kevins girls said kevin as he wraped his arms around them on there shoulders

gwen whacked him in the head and said stop talking it makes you sound smarter.

jen i like it like charlies angels only our charlie isnt useless said jen

gwen looked at her slackjawed are you serious said gwen

jen smiled hey kevin can sugges any name he wants but we get to vote.

kurt smiled i got one dinogirl,metal head and the sorceress.

jen smiled i can turn into more things than jsut humungasaur and that sounds like a punk group.

--

kurts pov

--

iam jen 10 i can turn into alot of things and do things you cant even imagine jen said proudly poseing in an heroic stance

_ow i beleve that _kurt thought he eyed her large breast and he felt his pants starting to grow tight

_thank god iam wearing loose pants _kurt thought mischeviously. heres ju room gwen and kevin heres jurs right besides jur sisters kurt said.

gwen entered her room man iam beat night jen,night kevin said gwen

kevin hastely entered his room and slammed the door without a word

she steepped over to him and rubed his ear it was a good idea though said jen smileing

_mine gott i would do anything to keep her doing this kurt thought_ purring lightly

jen smiled your cute when you purr there fuzzy plush toy said jen

kurt just learned his head into her small hand _ok that nick names worse than the elf thing logan calls me but i just dont care feels to goooood thought kurt_

hey kurt wheres my room she said no longer scrathching his ear.

kurt was jerked back to reality ja its right there he pointed to the door to the left of kevins room.

thanks kurt se you tommorow and tell proffessor xavier thanks for calling my parents

kurt groaned almost inaudible as she closed the door to her room _no fair i want more petting she found a great spot on my ear mabye i can find something else to make her pet me again. wow i am a freak wait people like being touched to so iam jsut normal at least mentally kurt thought _

--

the next morning

--

kurt was setting at the dining room table eati breakfeast eyeing the door waiting for jen to walk through_ he begain imagining her walking through i na reveilin nighty wait when did i become such a pervert._

hes self inquirey was interupted by bobby her kurt i have stolen half of your bacon and you aint said nothing.

kurt ow i was jsut wait what did ju do to my bacon ju ferk give it back.

mrs orro walked in ourguest have yet to show up for breakfast perhaps someone should go get them she said in a motherly way she always did.

ja i could just take them breakfast cause by the time they get down it will be cold kurt said

a great idea kurt but just make sure you tell them when the meals are she said like a nagging mother

ja ja ja ill tell them kurt said as he gather three plates of food that was left after the rest of the ravenous teens had there turn.

logan snorted being awfully hospitable ey elf he said eyeing the elf

logan jsut because your surly and unpleasant doesnt mean kurt cant logan interuped her ow the elfs being hospitable cause she scarched his ear logan said smirking

kurt nearly dropped the plates i dont what jur talking about mein freund logan kurt said shiftterly

bobby reached up and grabbed kurts ear painfully

kurts tail smacked bobbys hand away what are ju doing kurt asked outraged

boby smiled i wanted lunch in bed .

kurt said well i hope its not to much trouble to take it there yourself your used to doing things yourself in your bed arent ju mein freund bobby.

scott choked on his milk and bobby started laughing oo good one crawler

kurt was walking down the hall balancing three trays he first stopped at gwens door and knocked with his tail

gwen answered the door obivouly jsut waking up with her messed hair ow good morning

morning miss tenneson i brought ju some breakfast he said handing her the tray

gwen smiled thanks good luck waking jen.

kurt then knocked on kevins door_ i wonder what she meant_ he thought

kevin answered in his boxers rubbing his eyes food he screamed grabbing a tray thanks blue boy.

ow and good luck waking jen man he said smiling as he closed his door.

_why do they keep saying that kurt thought_ as he knocked this time with his free hand.

no one answered so he knocked again finally he turned the knob to find it was unlocked

he stepped through the door hey jen ju awake he asked as he scanned the room his eyes fell upon the bed

kurts ears perked up as she talked in her sleep

no no dont eatt the all the fudge jen said truning lightly in her bed

kurt smiled _wow shes dreaming and she talks in her sleep thats cute._

he walked over to the side of the bed and laid down the tray on the nightstand he gently shook her wake up jen kurt said she wrapped er thin arms around him and pulled him down into the bed with her.

jey jey jen he said in protest until he felt her breast crushed aganist his chest_ mein gott shes not wearing a bra_ he thought as he looked down and saw what she was wearing a white t-shirt and boxers _wow i have to wake her kurt thought _she nuzzled her head into his neck

jen wake up jen he said shaking her lightly.

she woke but didnt open her eyes five more minutes she wined as she scooted closer to kurt.

kurt felt her getting closer to a sensitive area _ow man she gets any closer and she will know how tight my pants are at this moment kurt thought_

jen wake up she finally opend her eyes to see kurt ow morning plush toy she then realized where her hans were she lept back in and feel off the other side of the bed

hey what are you doing in my bed jen said accusingly pointing at him

kurt hastely grabbed and moved it to cover the tent in his pants i broke ju breakfeast and when i tried to wake ju ju grabbed me and yanked me into your bed

jen looked at the food she lunged at the tray containing the food thank you plush toy she said between massive consumption of bacon,eggs and waffles

kurts felt his pants grow even smaller_ is one of her powers making my pants shrink if shes not carefull _kurts thoughts were interupted by her scratching his ear

thanks plush toy so whats on the agenda today jen asked ??

well whatever you want to the prof is searching for the dnaliens useing cerebro he said it would take a few days to get it down to an exact science

ow ho then i know exactly what we can do she said leaping from her bed and grabbing her cargo pants and button up shirt for the floor.

what are we going to do asked kurt with a look of surprise on his face

jen smiled motor cross or mabye some moutain biking or surfing or even some aggresive inline skateing

kurt looked shocked _ok i dont know how but iam even more turned on than before. _he smiled ugh how bout all of de above

kevin can drive use firsst we will go to the awesome motor cross track

kurt nodded his head ill go get ready he said

--

jens pov

--

jen ran out of her room and knocked on kevins door

kevin answered the door stil lin his boxers ow morning little sis whats happening

ow nothing i got a great day plained today and i need a drive jen said

hey iam not you chaufer kevin said indignintly

then rahne sinclair came walking down the hall to see a half naked kevin learned aganist the fram of the door her face flushed seven shades of red.

jen went into cure pouting mode and said please big brother please

kevin felt his resolve weakening

come on its just me and kurt to a couple of place jen said

kevin quirked an eyebrow so thats the kind of man you like ey i got to say your taste is strange as hell kevin said will adjusting his postion

rahne simply stood around the corner watching drooling over kevin

look are you gonna drive me or not jen asked sick of her plain not working

kevin smiled of coarse little sis i wouldnt miss your first date for anything kevin said

jen sighed not a date as he closed the door

kevin chanted while h was closing the door kurt and jen sitting in a tree doint somthing they shouldnt be begins with s ends in x ow y god there haveing the door slammed and the last part was cut off

jen smiled_ i cant wait to see kurt without a shirt on again jen thought_

--

good morning iam going to bed now enjoy and review hope you like and i think i did much better with this one


	3. over protective misunderstandings

hello all welcome t another zombiification productions i dont own nothin i ownly own zombification productions thants mine all freakin mine do you hear mine hmmmm yeah sorry went a little crazy there

--

jens pov

--

hey kurt you in there she said knocking on kurts door

kurt opend the door with his holowatch on

ow sorry i was looking for kurt and they gave me bad directions i guess jen said.

nein nein the directions were good kurt said quickly turnning his watch off.

ow so you go one of those mask things the dnaliens use to disguise themselve jen said amazed.

ja its neccesarry for me to go out in public they chase me with torches otherwise kurt said vaguely.

yeah i know the whole aggry villiager mob scenerio from when i was a some king of wolf girl thing jen said.

wait ju where a werewolf he said stepping out of his room and into the hall.

ja i was and jere jwas jis crazy girl who tried jo make me jer pet jen said trying poorly to immitate his german accent.

kurt laughed lightly ju could never be jerman mein freuined ju dont look like ju could handle jur liqour he said pointing at her

ow i think i could handle it better than you plush toy she said sticking a finger in his chest

ju think so do ju if only we where a little older we could find out kurt said

ow we dont need to find out i know who would win and its me jen said smirking impishly

hey jen whos this guy kevin said looking him over

ja mein friend es me kurt incognito kurt said flickering between his disguise and actual form

ow jen i got bad news i know you wanted e to drive you around all day and i was looking forward to it kevin said sarcasticly but gwen reminded me that we have to go and pick up some cloths for use to stay here so i can only take you to one place.

ow yeah miss responsiblity had to find somthin to do huh but iguess it is neccesary jen said.

so where do you want to go kevin asked smirking

well i need you to take me to two places jen said

kevin said alright but you better make on of them fast or gwen will upset that we are off scheduale

jen smiled i jsut need you to take me to te mall to pick up a swimsuit adn then to the beach.

kurt started thinking about jen in a bikkini and drooling

_oh no kevins older brother sense is tingleing some boys about to die_ jen thought

kevin begain look around and bobby enterd the room

ow how so this is the girl who scratched your ears so can i get the same treatment bobby said

kevin walked over to the poor stupid boy and leaning his face into the smaller boys and gave him the death stare

bobbys smile faded quickly and he begain backing away ugh hi iam bobby he said stuterring over evey word

iam kevin levin and thats jen my little sister kevin said giving him the stare that said go near her and your dead meat

jen leaned over and whispered hes really good at the instilling fear into boys i have seen boys run across the street to ge away from him and he just looked at him .

ja i only wish i wasnt a boy kurt said

jen smiled he wouldnt do anything to you he actually trust you just watch out for his older rother sense it tells him when boys are about to do stuid things.

ja i got to watch out for dat i tend to do alot of stupid things kurt said eatching in amusement as bobbt was frezzeing hsi hand to help with the pain from kevins hand shake.

lets get a move on gwen said coming down the stairs bobby was about to say somthing when kevin glared at him again

ugh good morning its a very nice day not to get killed by an angry older brother bobby said

ow so you already threatend one gwen said walking up to kevin and slide her arm in kevins hes not my brother hes my boyfriend.

i have to go do the thing with the stuff somewhere else boddy said feeling that his end was very close

so lets go kevin said with an extra amoun of enthuseasim.

they all piled into kevins camero and screeched down the road

kurt clunge o his seat and said nein must you drive like a maniac mein freuind

jen laughed he always drives like this you should see him in a hurry jen said.

ok here we are the mall i wonder how long it will take kevin to get kicked out gwen said

jen smiled less time than it taked me to get what i came for jen said

kevin stood up indigniantly hey i wont ge kicked out in 5 mintues.

--

kurts pov

--

kurt stood in the store next to jen he eyed the bikkini section _she would look great in that one _his thoughts where interupted

hey heres one in my size jen said holding up a wetsuit

_agh no fair no bkkini_ kurt thought disappointedly

come on lets buy it and get out of here jen said walking to the checkout counter

ja arent you gonna try it on kurt asked

agh no isnt that why they have sizes jen said matter of factly

ja i guess never thought bout it kurt said _it obvious this is the perfect women i wish i could get her to try on a bikkini though it is part of her charm kurt thought_.

ok now to find kevin there goes a security guard lets just follow him jen said

you dont have much faith in him do you kurt said

ow i have plenty faith in kevin to be kevin jen said

they found kevin being escorted to hes car by the mall cop

wow i have never seen anyone thrown out of here before kurt said

jen smiled ow that will make kevin really happy when he finds out.

they hoped in kevins car hey kevin your officialy the first person to be kicked out of this mall jen said pokeing him

kevin started the car ow really so thats why mall cop was so excied about kicking me out kevin said.

i dont even want to know what you did gwen said indignantly

to the beachkurt saaid exciedly

kevin sighed iam not a cheaufer iam only doing this cause wait why am i doing this .

gwen smirked cause jen and i got you wrapped around our little finger holder her pinky for emphasis ow jen what did you get gwen asked

this she said holdign up a black wetsuit with green on the sides.

i should have know gwen said with a sigh you know they do sell bathing suits special made for girls.

i know but they are stupid looking jen said and i like this one way better she said holding it up.

hey leave her alone besides guys would mob jen in a bikkini and i would have to beat up alot of guys kevin said holding up a fist.

ja dont worry ill make sure dey stay away for you buddy he said padding kevin on the shoulder.

thank you elf kevin said smiling take there names down so i can visit them later

they dropped them off i have to go change il be right back she said unbuttoning her shirt as she stepped into the restroom.

kurt smiled as he sat there in his swimming trunks looking out at the nearly empty beach _huh not many people her thats odd for this time of the year he thought_ as jen snuck up behind him his ears pick up her steps. i hear ju kurt said.

how did you hear me jen said must be the ears she said grabbing his ears and scratching them

earning a purr

jes they are useful kurt said closeing his eyes enjoying he attention she was giveing his ears

hey come on lets go she said toss him her cloths

kurt stuffed her cloths into the bag and turned around and saw her in her wetsuit _mein got this is way better than a bikkini _he thought as he eyed how it huggered her curves perfectly giveing hiim a nice view of her ass as she ran toward the board renting shack.

are you coming plush toy she said looking over her shoulder giveing him a great view of her entire body

_thank you God _kurt silently prayed as he ran after her

--

jens pov

--

_he looks cute there thinking i wish he wasnt wearing that stupid holowatch thing though i know ill sneak up on him jen thought_.

i hear ju kurt said to hear

how did you hear me must be the ears she said scratching them he begain purring_ hes so cute when he purrs jen said_.

_ok better get going as much as i enjoy him purring i want to surf_ jen thought as she ran toward the renting shack and said coming plush toy.

they rented there surf board i cant belve they had a green one with a 10 on it jen said to kurt

ja its pretty cool that they had jur favorite kurt said holding his blue surf board

how did you know its my favorite jen asked smileing feeling flattered _its nice to have someone else besides kevin know somthing about me_

kurt smiled well it was obvios your pants,shirt and boxer where green and you shirt and boxers have tens on them.

ow wait why where you looking at my boxers she said _am i flirting with him jen thought_

i brought ju breakfast remember and you about smothered me kurt said.

jen flushed it was an accident i thought you you were were

kurt smiled its ok i know it was wait what did you think i was

jen blush deepend ugh mr.woogales

mr.joooogales whos mr.joooogales kurt said laughing a little

hes my teddy bear i have had him since i was a five jen said

oh i see well am i better to cuddler than mr.joogales kurt asked smirked impishly

jens face became even darker shade of red ugh lets go surfing _ok iam not sure if iam flirting with him but hes definatelt flirting with me_ jen thought

kurts pov

_ha shes avoiding the question i must be better than _kurt thought smugly as he headed for the water

several hours had gone spent surfing and avoiding the subject of kurts cuddleing ability

ja sure lets go _its weird_ _to have someone who spent the whole day with me and not called me immature or saying somthing about being responsible kurt thought_.

the next wave came and they rode the wave jens board slipped out from under her and her head bashed againist her board rendering her unconcious

kurt face contorted in horror oh no jen he screamed as he dove into the waster after her.

he swam franticly searching for her ,he fond her with her leg pinned under some coral he grabbed her and bamf to the beach

_ugh what do i do what do i do what do i do cpr i have to give her cpr. he thought_

he begain compressing herchest and breathed into her mouth when he heard someone scream what are you doing.when he looked up he was greeted with a fist into his face

(several hours later)

what happend kurt groaned as he woke in the infirmarary

you got knocked out by kevin jen said as she glared at him angerly

hey man ia sorry i jsut thought ugh kevin said

gwen said well its simple kevins a overprotective moron

kurt smiled its ok man i heal quickly and nothings broken

yeah your lucky he didnt have time to absorb some metal and thanks for saving me she said scratching his ear

ja jur welcome kurt said _this is worth getting pucnhed in the face_ kurt thought purring

yeah thanks for saveing my little sis i owe you two kevin said

twoooooooo kurt purred

yeah one for saving jen and one for punching you kevin said

ooooookkk i know how iaam gonnna use the first one to request you never punch meeee againnn kurt purred contentedly

yeah i can do that no problem kevin said hanging his head in shame

aghhmmm scott interupted i think you should make it dont ounch anyone who lives in this house scott said

hey i was defendeding jen kevin said indignantly

ow kurt you alright rahne asked walking through the door eyeing kevin

ja ja iam fine kurt said enjoying jens petting

hey i need to bring you two to proffessor xavier he said pointing to kevin and gwen

whys he want to see use kevin asked

well he said he wanted to talk to you and gwens parents scott said

what about me jen said

he didnt ask for you he just kevin and gwen

i guess your parents where so excited about you getting into anykind of genius program that they just accepted it at face value ey kevin said

hey iam smart jen screamed angerly

hey hey my ear kurt said as she gripped tighly on it

ow sorry she said rubbing it again

kevins pove

bout time she got a boyfriend wen said

huh what are you talking about he said walking down the hall

ow my God are you that dense gwen said shocked

well its simple jens in love with kurt gwen said

what hat sneaky blue bastard kevin he was feeling her up said crunching his knuckles

kevin calm down he was giving her cpr gwen said putting a hand on his shoulder.

iam gonna have to put the fear of God in him kevin said

kevin stop you always do this its why she can never get a boyfriend you always scare them away from her gwen said

hey i dont do that i jsut make sure shes ok kevin said

kevin pleazzze dont say anything to kurt or give him your death glares gwen said

but hes kevin was interupted

you actually did like him before i told you and hes a great guy very trust worthy gwen said.

fine but he so much as put one hair ou of line and hes blue furry ass is mine kevin said

fine if he does anything bad you can adorn his pelt at the foot of your bed gwen said sarcasticly

kevin smiled ow come on you cant seriously be thinking about doing that gwen said.

KURTS Pov

so whats you older brother like rahne asked nervously

hes great he always taking care of me even though he gets over protective and lashes out violently at whoever has done anything jen said gesturing towards kurt

well its cute how he worrys about you rahne said

ja real cute when he punches me in thee face kurt said

iam real sorry plush toy she said rubbing his ears again

so hes done this before rahne asked quizicly

yeah he once broke this jerk cashes nose jaw and his right hand for making a dirty joke at my expense jen said.

he also has taught me everything about cars and i help restore his 1976 camero and he taught me how to fight and we always watch boxing and wrestleing.

so why ju want to know so much about our new freuined kurt asked

ow no reason rahne said quickly entering her room

what was that about jen asked confused

agh shes just a curious person i thinks its the dog in her kurt said

hey jen kevin came running up behind them

ow hey kevin hows it going what did prof want jen said

he wanted to talk use gwens parents wanted to know more about the program and since grandpa max is mia he couldnt get ahold of my legal guardian ow and we start school monday.

what but theres another week left of summer vaction jen said

not here mein schonheit it starts tommorow kurt said

no no iam not ready to go back jen wined

wait wats mein schoneit jen asked

its german and its a pet name like how you call me plush toy kurt said matter of factly

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo snap another chapter next time on another exciting episode jen goes to school with kurt as her guide leads to troble ooddles of trouble tune in next time and jens pet name means my beauty i think its a cute pet name and mr woogales will return. perhaps iam biest but i like the big brother thing ben and kevin are deeloping in the show and so i put it in y fanfiction now read and review


	4. finding common ground

me: ok everyone pay attention

kurt: why shud i pat attention to ju

me:cause if your good ill put a lemon scene in this chapter

kurt:ok ok ill be good

me:good boy

kurt:can i ask a question

me:sure

kurt: how did you know about my ears

me:ow simple jean told me

kurt: how did she know

me: shes a mind reader genius

kurt:i feel violated

me: wait till you see what you do with jen tensions run high kevin gets hit on by rahne

kurt:wait what are ju going to make me do

me: its time for te show meuin freuind

kurts pov

_ill have to wake up jen again kurt thought _standing outside her door at six in the morning

he opend the door jen waky waky meine schonheit kur said looking at her sleeping form

_ow that must be mr. joogales he thought_ as he saw her snuggled up next to a giant teddy bear

it was half his size

jen groaned and snuggled closer to mr. woogales

_das cute to bad she has to get up kurt thought_ jen wake up he said lightly shaking her

jen didnt stir from her sleep ugh that feels good she said in her sleep

_what is she dreaming wait what is she dreaming about i got to wake her before she tells me dreams are pricate kurt thought_

he shook her more jen woke and said why dd you wake me plush toy i was having a good dream

well its time for ju to get ready for school and where ju dreaming about kurt asked

ow just ugh kicking some dnalien but jen said

ow so i supose dat ow that feels good was the feeling of victory kurt said smirking

jen flushed furously ugh time to get ready for school jen said jumping from her bed

ja ja get ready kurt said as she enterd the bathroom

she exited the bathroom 15 minutes later clean and wrapped in a towel to see kurt sat confortable on her bed

hey what are you doing jen asked adjusting her towel

ow iam waiting on ju i figurd we col stop by this coffe shop for breakfast my treat kurt said

oh sounds like fun jen said gathering the cloths she needed and rentered the bathroom

_wow i almost saw her naked by accendent actually didnt think about her not taking the close into the bathroom with her kurt thought_

ok iam ready lets go jen said

wow dat was fast kurt said

actually iam a little slow this morning jen said

kurt eyed her it was obvious she hadnt brushed her hair or even completely dryed her hair.

_how does she still look beautiful without trying i wounder what she would look like if she tried kurt thought_

kurt smiled well ju look great lets roll.

ugh thanks but you dont have a car jen said blushing a little

i dont need one iam gonna teleport use der kurt said

ow ok then do it jen said smileing

well we have to be touching for it to work kurt said

ok she extended her hand hand waiting for him to take it

he grabbed it and pulled her into his chest we have to touch more for a greater distance would hate to leave half of ju behind us he said smileing impishly

ow ok she said adjusting awkwardly to where her hands were placed on his chest is this enough she said

ja its perfect he said right before a bamf took them to the alley next to the coffe shop

kurt turned his watch on

so thats what its like feels cool she said leaning heavily on his chest

ja it is youll be dizzy for a few minutes your first time he said so take jur time on standing he said

jen smiled but we got to eat iam starving

kurt said alright you should be fine now kurt said sounded dissappointed _dam i was enjoying that_

great whats good here jen asked looking at the menu

the coffe is great and the omlet and the ravy and biscuit it awesome also kurt was interupted

ill just have everything you usually have jen said smileing

are ju sure ju can handle all dat food kurt said quirking an eyebrow

ow i can handle all you can jen said

ok he said as the waitress came up

so kurt do you want a normal meal or your usual everything the waitress said smirking at kurt

actually two of everything kurt said smileing

dear God boy you are gonna empty the kitchen before we even get to lunch she said

well its not jsut me its also her he said pointing to jen

ow hello hunny iam samantha she said extending her hand

iam jen she said taking her hand and shaking

be careful with hthis one hunny hes trouble.

after there food arrived hey begain the ravenous consumtion

_wow shes perfect kurt thought _

kevins pov

whos it kevin said answering the door agitated

ow hi iam rahne she said nervously blushing furiously eye his nicely built upper body

_who is this girl and why has she disturbed my sleep kevin thought_

ugh i just wanted to make sure you got to breakfast its at seven she said blush so dark you could see her in the dark

_whys she blushing so much and why is she staring at me like that ow ho wait a minute she has a crush one me kevin thought_

so ugh see you there she said

kevin closed the door and sighed this is gonna cause troble

kurts/jen pov

wow that was great jen said contendly rubbing her stomach

ja this place is great kurt said smileing

we got an hour before school what do you want to do jen asked

_ow so many things kurt thought_ ugh i know let me show ju my favorite spot in the school kurt said but we will have to teleport there

ok lets go _favorite spot _jen thought

she leaned on his chest again ok ju ready meine Schönheit kurt said

yeah iam ready jen said and a bamf later they were in the school library

welcome to my favorite place he said sitting in a overstuffed lounge chair

the library she said looking around at the books

ja i come here to think its quite cause no one comes here kurt said

ow so do you use this place anything else jen asked eyeing him

nein meine Schönheit kurt said smileing

well i think i have an idea why i will love this spot she said climbing into the chair with him

what are ju doing meine Schönheit kurt said nervously

kissing you and i think you like it jen said putting her face close to his

kurt closed the gape between them and kissed her passionatly

jen let her toungue slide across the bottom of his lip asking for entrance _wow hes way better at this than gwen_ jen thought

_wow shes kissing me did she just lick my lip kurt thought he broke the kiss the fangs there sharp be careful he said _as he opened his mouth to allow her tounge into his mounth

they broke for air again i i i ugh i _mouth not working say somthing smooth come on damit kurt thught_

jen wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him to where there fourheads where touching your cute when your nervous.

kurt eagerly clamied her lips again this time sliding his toungue into her mouth _ok now what do i do kurt thought_ as he experimentely slide his toungue over hers earn a small moan from her

_i like this ow i got an idea jen thought_ as she scratched his ears

he jerked his head back and purred then moved his mouth to her neck and nibbled lightly on her neck instinctively making sure to leave marks

jens hands slide down his face and to his chest suddenly kurts ears perked up as he heard the door to the library being unlocked

meine Schönheit it is time we left the librarian is here kurt said sounding irratated

jen started getting up accendently rubbing againist him in a sensitive area kurt tried to stifle his moan

_ow man did she here kurt thought_ jen peeked around the corner _wooo she didnt hear me_

come on plush toy we got to get outta here jen said grabbing his hand

bamf she looked around and saw the where in the hallway

come on we better go to the principles office to get ju jur class schedule kurt said leading her to the office

mr.hamilton ar ju here kurt asked looking around the office

yes what can i do for you mr.wagner he asked looking up from his desk

oh gutten toff mr.hamilton dis here is a new student at de xavier institute and i have been put in charge of her kurt said gesturing toward her

agh yes i was told about her here is her schedule i expect you will handle th rest he said returning to his paper work

ja ja mr.hamilton ill show her around kurt said

time skip the end of a long boring week

jen smiled bolting out of her last peroid class she stopped at her locker and begain pondering what she had to do this weekend _ok i have spanish homework i dont get math i dont get english i dont get and finally economics i dont get gonna be a fun weekend jen thought _

whats a mattter jen kurt said smelling her frustration

jen smiled ugh alot of homework i dont understand

ow i can help wit dat meine Schönheit kurt smiled warmly

really jen said excited grabbing her books ou of her locker

ja ja we have all the same classes excep for gym and study hall and ju can handle those two by jurself right kurt said jokeingly

ow your the best plush toy jen said hugging him

what are boyfriends for kurt asked smileing not really expcting an answer

ok lets get going we can do our homework in your room jen said

kevins pov

_ok i have to deal with this quickly and silently kevin thought_ as rahne kept babbling on abouther day

_shes been throwing herself at me all week and i think gwens gonna kill her if she keeps it up kevin thought_

hey kevin gwen said sliding under his arm oh rahne do you need a ride back to the mansion she asked smileing mischeviously

oh yes that would be wonderful rahne said smileing the same mischevious smile

_somethings wrong here seriously wrong there not at eachothers throats kevin thought as he hopped in the driver seat _

they begain driveing home kevin stopped at a red light and then felt rahne wrap her arms aound him from behind and begain nibble on his neck

hey what the hel are you doing kevin swerved

gwen then started kiss him and running her hand down his thigh oh i just got sick of fighting over you and decided to share gwen said

shareings good kevin studderd as rahne bit hard and drew a small amount of blood from kevins neck

_ladies and gentlemen kevin levin luckiest bastard ever to walk the earth thought kevin _as he begain speeding up _get home fast get to room kevin thought _barely able to string it together in his mind

gwen smiled excited are we gwen laughed as kevin skidded into the garage of the mansion

rahne giggled as kevin couldnt seem to get his seatbelt off

kevins voice came out rough and lustfull my room now.

gwen smirked calm down kevin we dont want to get caught so calm down and we will meet you in your room in 5 minutes.

five minutes kevin groaned i cant wait that long kevin wined

rahne laughed be a good boy and will give you a treat.

treat what kind of treat kevin asked smileing

oh youll see if your good rahne answered seductively

kevin shivered as he tried to calmly walk to his room _stay cool kevin stay cool its not the first time youve done something sneaky though its never been for somthing this appealing _

hey kevin scott said standing in front of him _no no no not the boyscout he will talk to me forever kevin thought_

whats going on scott kevin said trying to remain calm

i just wanted to make sure you were settleing in alright scott said calmly

ugh yeah good iam settleing in great i got anatomy homework to do so iam gonna head to my room kevin said smileing

alright see you at diner than scott said stepping out of the way

finally getting to his room he found gwen and rahne laying in his bed naked _ow hell yeah kevin hought_

we have been waiting the girls said in unison

kevin locked the door behind him and started toward the bed removing his pants become frustrated he tore his shirt of.

the girls laughed at his impatiients as they assalted him iwth there hands pulling him into the bed

they pressed him firmly onto the matress then they said kevin do you want us they said as they pressed the breast together with eachother

kevin launched himself the girls grabbing one in each arm and kissing them furiously.they forced him back down on the bed. ok gwen who gets the first ride rahne said

gwen smiled as she whispered to her rahne blushed

i want to try that rahne said moveing her womanhood over his mouth kevin new exactly what to do as he had done it many times before with gwen he plinged his tounge into her she gasped in shock and pleasure.

ow ow kevin she said leaning aganist the head bored for support gwen swiftly removed his boxers and impaled herself on kevins member

the girls begain moaning in pleasure and kevin felt himself cumming he knew it was to fast _time for my special trick_ kevin thought as he reached for the bed post and absord the metal in it and grabbed rahnes breast she gasped at the cold metalic touch and gwen moaned even louder from the new hardness and coolness felt deep in her warmth

ow God rahne screamed as he entered his now metallic and cool toungue enterd her warmth

_i knew they would love this and it will keep me from cumming kevin thought_

gwen finally came and rahne soon followed collapseing aganist the wall and gwen collasped aganist kevins chest

gwen smiled into kevins chest i think its kevins turn she said

kurts pov

so do ju get it now meine Schönheit kurt asked closeing her spanish text book

i think so jen said scratching her head

well ju need anymore help just come to me kurt said with a yawn

yay we are done and we have the whole weekend free jen said excitedly

ja the whole weekend so what ju want a do meine Schönheit kurt said

jen smiled as she crawled into his lap i have an idea

me: oooo cliff hanger there

kurt:hey ju bastard ju promised me

me: i promised a lemon scene in this chapter i didnt say it would be yours

kurt:ju tricky bastard

me:i know but dont worry next chapter will be your lemon any request

kurt:ja i do whspers into ear

me:wow thats sick but ill see what i can do

kurt no its not

me:hey ill work on it thoughi got to say i didnt think you where that kind of elf dude

kurt:hey shut up rahne did it

me:yeah but shes a girl and half dog your a guy and half ugh ugh what the hell are you anyway

kurt:iam kurt and its not sick its just a little kinky that all

me:fine but if jen gets mad at me iam lameing you


	5. a grueling night

me:another chapter and our special guest kevin

kevin:hey

me:howd you like the last chapter kevin

kevin:good chapter excellent chapter

me:glad you enjoyed it

kevin:so what do you got planed for this chapter

me:ow tourturing kurt with near lemons

kevin:wow your evil

me:i know on with the story right where we left off last chapter

kurts pov

ow ju do kurt said pulling her into a kiss sliding his hand around the small of her back

yes i do she said breaking the kiss to take his shirt off

hey kurt said in protest until she begain running her hands across his chest

hey kurt somthing in you pokects poking me jen said trying to adjust to a more comfortable position

kurt moaned at her movements meine schonheit please dont move kurt said

well get the thing out of you pocke and i wont jen said frowning

_yes get it out wait does she really not realize whats poking her kurt thought_ meine schonheit kurt was interupted by a knock at the door

hey kurt its move time scott said opening door jen quickly lept of kurts lap and kurt adjusted himself in his chair.

ja scott ill be down in a minute kurt said realizeing he was shirtless

ok kurt scott said not even bothering to finish opening the door

woo that was close kurt said slipping his shirt on and looking at jen

yeah way to close plush toy hey what was poking me in my but jen said pointing a finger at her

ugh ugh it was kurt said trying to think of something that could have been in his pocket

jen grabbed the arm rest it and twisted him around around to where she was looking him in the face her breast were dangerously close to the culprit in question she then reached into his pocket

_mein gott shes wait shes kurt thought_ as she found what she was looking for and grabbed it

ha i found it now what is it jen said try pulling on it trying to remove it from his pocket

kurt moaned at her touch jen he said between gasp

jen released and blused furiously as she realized what it was kurt iam jen sturggled to find words

kurt lauched himself at her pinning her to the floor furiously kissing her meine schonheit he breathed his voice heavy with lust

jen smiled under the furious kisses from him plush toy she said reaching her hands to scratch his ears we have to go down stairs or scott will come looking for you again jen said

kurt groaned loudly ju are right meine schonheit kurt said as he lifted him self off her

jen smiled at his obvious discomfort dont worry plush toy we will play later she said getting up

kurt shudderd at this _i didnt expect her to continue i figured she would get her senses back and smack me or call me a perverted monster kurt thought_

jen left the room followed quickly by kurt

jens pov

so what movie did you guys get jen asked see the room full of adolecent mutants

bobby ansered we got a horror flick you hsould sit close to me in case you get scared and want someone to hold onto.

jen looked around the room expecting kevin to clobber the poor boy ugh hey wheres kevin and gwen jen asked _must be off somewhere making out she thought_

ow he said he had alot of homework and wanted to get it done scott said

_ow definately making out jen thought_ smileing ow i see so start the movie jen said sitting down next to kurt on the love seat earning some odd looks as she leaned into him

the movie started and was filled with several cheap scares which jen used asan excuss to get closer to kurt it was near the end of the movie and jen was snugly in his lap

kurt was spending the entire time restraining himself from ravaging jen on the coach in front of his friends.

jen saw his pained expression and leaned to his ear and whispered its ok plush toy just relax the movie will be over soon

the movie ended with the man standing on top of some building shotting at the zombies on the ground when a helicopter came. the credits rolled and jen looked around the room to see most of the guys where asleep

kurts pov

jen nudged him and whispered my room five minutes she got up and left the den making sure to sway her hips to go to her room and wait.

kurt waited and told the others he was going to bed _i got an idea to surprise jen kurt thought _bamf

kurt she said nervously looking around the dark room

i see ju kurt said suspended from her ceiling looking down at her body most of it hiddden by her cover

he dropped done behind her and pulled her to his chest mein schoneit why are ju hiding under the covers

i am nervous she said blush furiously snuggling into his chest

me:ow so close so very close mr.wagner

kurt:ju bastard

kevin:lol ow man this is funny crap dude

kurt no its not hes tortuing me

me:thats what makes it so funny

kurt:ju derive pleasure from my anguish

me:just a little

kurt:jur a sadist

me:am not sadist inflick physical pain

kurt:i am in physical pain

kevin yeah i pretty sure your a sadist

me:hey you dont get to talk i got you two women

kevin:yeah hes not a sadist

kurt:hey ju just cant switch sides like that

me:well see you next time another exciting episode

kurt:save me from this madman


	6. a boy, a liter and twins

kurt:drags me to computer write now

me:what but i am writing other awesome fanfictions

kurt:ju spent the last chapter tortouring me with near lemons then cut off right as i was

me:sorry man but you asked for it you and your your ugh what did you do to derserve it

kurt:wait ju have been torturing me for no reason

me:ugh well i know i had a great reason for it but i forgot

kurt:listen to me glares there better be multiple lemons in this chapter or i will beat ju senseless

me:ha i dont have any sense

kurt:ill beat sense into ju then beat it out

me:fine there will be loads of lemons in this chapter ok tons of them on with the story baby

--

kurt was enjoying the felling of haveing jen pressed aganist his chest mein schoneit ju dont have to do anything ju are not ready for he said preparing himself for her to say no

no kurt i want to i just never done this before jen said holding the cover to her self consciously

kurt plunged his toungue into her mouth and begain carresing the curves of her hips hey jen we got trouble we got to go scotts voice came through the door

ugh damit kurt said quietly not releaseing her hips and crawling under the bed

ugh iam coming scott i just got out of the shower so i need to get dressed jen called from her bed still hiding her body

ok hurry though we got a situation to handle scott said blushing slightly at the thought of jen naked

jen blushed furiously as kurt turned the lights on with his eyes fixed on her kurt look away she said

why mein schoneit i want to see ju you were going to let me anyway kurt said eyeing her up and down admiring how the covers seemed to hug to her curves

she saw him staring at her and she drew the covers higher on herself ugh ugh jen studdered

oh i get it ju dont want to cause i have cloths on kurt said smirking devilishly as he removed his shirt

jen looked at his upper body ugh kurt we have to save some people she said blushing as he pouted

no fair you got to see my chest i should get see yours kurt said smileing

she held the cover to herself and gathered her coths we have people to help it can wait ok plush toy you better get to your room before scott realizes you not therer she said smileing at him

kurt sighed and bamf jen looked around for kurt makeing sure kurt was gone not see him she dropped the blanket and put cloths on

so whats going on jen asked looking around the room and seeing a sulking kurt

we are going to a lemon farm kurt said the mutter that tricky son of bitch under his breath

jen didnt hear kurts last part cause she was shocked a lemon farm why a lemon farm

there is a possibilty that the dnaliens are there said beast

well lets go kevin said entering the room followed by gwen and rahne

--a flight on the x-jet later--

you know i didnt even know there was such a thing as a leon farm said jen smileing

yeah i never really thought about it before but those lemons have to come from somewhere kurt said impassively

i dont like lemons that much actually jen said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a chocolate bar

they are usefull for cooking said beast thoughtfully and they are full of viatmin c he said trying of other positive aspects of lemons

logan interjected lemons make go good with tequilla

i don like tequilla i prefer bourbon jen said smileing

kurt nearly feel out of his seat and logan just laughed and whisperd to kurt well well elf you got yourself a keeper here

beast frowned underage drinking is something you should not approve of

iam not iam merely making conversation logan said smileing

we are here said beast as he landed the plain

before they left kurt stopped logan hey how did you know about me and jen asked kurt

first off elf it was painfully obvious from the way you two spend every second together and you reek of eachother more than would be if you two just sat next to eachother logan smirked seeing the discomfort on kurts face

we didnt do that kurt said defensively

i know elf if you did i would smell it and its somthing i dont want to know when it happens so take a nice long bath and spray lots of collogne on okay logan said exiting the plain oh and cute pet name elf logan said looking over his shoulder at him

kurt and jen where stealthly sneaking through the brush jen had morphed into bigchill and kurt was agilly jumping through the trees _shes even pretty in this form kurt thought_ watching intentidely as she phased through trees giveing him an excellent view of her but

hey kurt like what are you looking at kitty asked standing under the tree branch kurt was perked on

ugh i see a farmer standing there he pointed in the direction of an old man

really why kitty asked confused

they said that these gus disguise themselves as random people so iam just trying to see if its him or an alien kurt said _nicely done kurt way to make it look like you were actually paying attention kurt thought._

there arent any dnaliens here said jen floating up to kurt

how do you know he asked curious of how she knew

they require extreme cold and everythign aroung here is on a to high a heat level said jen smileing and i can sense heat levels jen said shifting back into her normal form

ok so this was a wild goose chase to a lemon farm for nothing kurt asked exasperated.

i guess prof x like doesnt like have it down to a exact scince kitty said

--after a flight home--

kurt jen said looking at him nervously

yeah mein schoneit kurt said as she pressed her lips aganist his harshly

come on port use to your room she whipereds ino his ear nibbleing on it makeing kurt purr and moan at the same time

ju sure mein schoneit i can wait longer if you want to kurt said hoping she wouldnt make him wait

i dont want to wait any longer jen whined as she was teleported then crushed into kurts bed

wait kurt sad getting up from his bed he walked to his door peeked outside seeing noone he closed and locked it no ones going to interupt us this time mein schoneit kurt said

take off your cloths she said demandingly

kurt complied as he ripped his hsirt off and kicked his pants aside leaving him in his boxers

as he climbed into bed next to jen you turn mein schoneit he said voice laced with lust.

jen nervously removed her shorts and sliduder the cover to remove her shirt kurt frowned at this

there she said trying to hide as much of herself as possible

mein schoneit you are beatiful do not hide yourself from me kurt said stroking her cheek

jen blushed even more than she ever thought possible i ugh i ugh jen nervously lowered the cover nervously

kurt grabbed at the cover and jerked it away from her mein gott kurt said

jen closed her eyes_ he doesnt like what i look like jen thought _

ju are the most beautiful thing i have ever seen mein schoneit kurt said firmly placeing his right hand on her breast and massaging it and playing with her pink nipple and smileing and begain sucking hard on the other brest

oh kurt kurt jen moaned _his hands tickle and his body feels so good pressed aganist mine she thought _ as kurt slide his tail into her kurt she moaned louder than ever

yes mein schoneit what do you want kurt asked smileing as she writhed in pleasure under his touch _i may not be the handsomest guy shes ever seen but iam going to make sure this is the best night of her life kurt thought_

faster she said forceing his face back onto her breast

kurt grinned into her breast and her switched to the other one lavishing it in attention while pumping his tail faster into her.

kurt iam iam her sentence was finished by a long moan as her entire body shoke in ecstacy

kurt removed his tail and licked some of her juices off it oh my jen you are delicious may i have more he asked smileing deviously

jen panted ugh what do you mean plush toy.

kurt smiled just spreed your legs and you wil see jen quickly complied kurt thrust his face into her womanhood and licked her

pluuuuuuuusssssh toooooooyyyyyyyyyyyy jen moaned feeling his rough sand paper like toungue in her.

kurt smiled and covered her mouth with his tail shhhhh mein schoneit they will hear ju.

jen could barely think enough to understand what he said, oh kurt iam iam cumming she moaned and bite lighly on his tail as she felt her release

kurt moaned at the feeling mein schoneit it is going to hurt at first he said

jen nodded i need you now please she said grabbing at his head and bringing him into a heated kiss. she thrust her pelvis into his he moaned in excitment

mein schoneit he said lustfully and thrust himself into her he begain speaking in rapid fire german OH-, das es und ich liebe dich so gut glaubt.

jen face contorted in pain kurt i dont know what the hell your saying.

mein schoneit iam sorry he said gentleing rubbing her face with hes hand

jen smiled nodded and thrust her hips forward telling him she was ready kurt quickly complied and begain thrust at a slow pace oh kurt she moaned from the new found pleasure.

mein schoneit he moaned as he nibbled on her neck increaseing his pace

oh kurt she moaned loudly as kurt kissed her passiontely and stifled her moans.

kurt felt himself near his limit _have to hold back wait for her kurt thought _ as he had an idea and begain rubbing the top of her womanhood and thrusting into her simoltaniously. jens back arched and she came and moaned into his mouth. kurt finally released himself into her he collapsed next to her and panted heavily.

jen cuddled closely to kurt enjoying the feeling of his soft velvity fur aganist her bare skin plush toy that was unbeleviable can we go again she asked nibbleing on kurts ears.

kurt felt himself grow hard ja ja ja e pressed her into the matress kurt thrust himself in her again

--the next morning--

jen woke up feeling a little sore but comfortablely snuggled next to a sleeping kurt she saw a bulge under the covers _not all asleep are we kurt well you derserve a special reward for last night jen thought _ as she crawled under the covers

hey kurt wake up its time for breakfast scott said kncoking on the door

kurt jumped up ugh scott oh crap kurt said franticly getting dressed jen quickly hide under kurts desk

kurt opend the door ja scott i was just doing homework kurt said sliding himself into his desk

hmmmm this gives me an idea jen whispered to herself as she unzipped his pants freeing his erection

kurt kept his face as straight as possible while he talked to scott

scott was smileing and chatting about his car whle jen begain licking the tip and taking the head in her mouth.

ugh scott i got lots of work to do i need to get to it man ill find mine own breakfast he said

jen caught hi meaning and begain sucking even harder

scott begain walking out the door ok man but dont work to hard he said closing the door

kurt rolled back and jen begain pumping and sucking and bobbing her head oh mein schoneit kurt moaned as he reached his limit

jen tried to drink the cum but failed haveing it it spill onto her breast and chin

this made kurt hard again and he attacked he kissing her harshly and begain thrusting into her on the floor.

oh plush toy jen moaned into his chest as she felt she was getting rug burn and didnt care

--several weeks later--

ugh she woke up next to kurt feeling naucious but to comfortable next to his chest to get up so she choked back the vomit and snuggled into him

mein schoneit your feeling sick again arent you kurt asked concerned rubbing his hand onto her head trying to see if she had a fever

yeah its been like this forever i mean we wake up then i feel antious then it goes away we kick dnalien but the we have incredible sex and then iam natious she said smileing eviously

i think iam rubbing off on ju mein schoneit kurt said as jen got up

iam going to see dr mccoy jen said as she vomited

--dr mcoys office--

welll lets see sick in the morning eating strange foods well stranger than usually you my dear are pregnant dr.mccoy said without any real tact

what jen screamed grabbing and jerking the blue man violently

you pregnant and your about five weeks along and kurt is the father isnt he dr.mccoy said

what how do you know that jen asked confused

its because the test tells me and you only hang out with kurt dr.mccoy said between vilent shakings

jen begain crying uncontrollably iam sorry i didnt mean to shake you so hard.

dr.mccoy quickly left and got kurt holding him between jen and himself

whats going on kurt asked being used as a human shield

iam pregnant jen cried as she hugged kurt

oh he get huged and i get the crap beat out of me dr.mccoy said insulted

oh mein schoneit dont cry ill make sure everything is fine ill take care of you both kurt said

actually make that all three of you dr.mccoy said holding up his fingers

three kurt asked shocked and slackjawed

yes he said the ultrasound reveils two of the little guys dr.mccoy said showing them the ultra sound and pointing out each child

kevins gonna kill you kurt jen said shocked

ja he is kurt said hugging her

no hes not hes got his own problems said dr.mccoy said vaguely

-- several months later--

kurt its time its time jen screamed wakingeveryone in the house

kurt grabbed her and carried her to the medical ward and realized kevin was carring gwen and rahne.

i cant beleve this kurt said as all three women went into labor on the same freaking night

--sevral hours later--

oh kurt there beatiful jen said holding a small blue furry boy it it burped and fire shot out of its mouth then sneezed and teleported into his mothers lap

yeah they are kurt said holding his other son but man are they going to be handful.

at least it isnt bad as kevin hes got lets see how many is it now she yelled over to the other bed

we are up to egiht gwen shouted back watching rahne give birth to her seventh child

wow kevins gonna have a handful said kurt

oh we will help him jen said looking at her soon to be husband

so what ind of pay does an x-man earn anyway jen asked curious

kurt responded free room and board and of coarse free food kurt said smileing

fantastic then you can take care of our kids and me she said smileing at him

kevins gonna have to become and x-man to then huh kurt said

iam gonna help to as soon as i can jen said smileing

we are up to ten gwen shouted kevin looking ill

rahne screaming a tream of profanites elven she said in between curses

she passed out after her last child was born.

kevin looked at all his children and looked horrified until he saw his only daughter the elventh child shes beatiful he said holding her in his arms and looking at all his boys. agh there all great he looked at the red headed boy he and gwens son and smirked hes gonna be troble kevin said ruffleing the oys hair.

why gwen asked cause hes got my smile kevin said matter of factly

jen laughed oh boy if you have a kid thats halfas bad as you justice will be done.

kurt smiled at his fiance _shes wonderful kurt thought_ contendly he finally found someone to spend his life with.

--

me:thats it this is the end of my story look forward to the sequel

kevin you bastard you gave me elven kids holding his daughter

kurt:i know its awesome he got you good man

jen:oh look at our boys there are climbing up the walls

me:wow cute you have such lovely boys

kevin:yeah they are but my kids are absorbing metal shooting fire and electricy and they alll have super stregth its the absoulutely most adorable thing i have ever seen

me:ow look at that hes picking up bobby and throwing him and now hes freezing things

kevin:yeah gen is a riley one

me:i cnat wait to see them all grown up

jen:ow my boys are going to be handsome just like there father

kurt you beatwraps arms around waits starts kissing

me:hey now thats how those two happend breaths fire other ice

kurt: there may be more of them around here you know

jen:hell no there wont


End file.
